Ciclos
by Hinebras
Summary: Un gallade va a rescatar a su amada de las manos de un pokemon malvado y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar. Lo que sea... One-shot.


Lo primero que me llega a la mente es ella, mi amada, aunque todavía recuerdo todo que pasó.

Ese día me enfrenté a ese… maldito bisharp. Tiempo antes ya lo había visto por el lugar. Solíamos pelear, él siempre me ganaba, lo cual ciertamente hirió mi orgullo de gallade, pero no quiero pensar en él.

Quiero pensar en ella, mi amada. La kirlia más hermosa en todo el mundo. Nos conocimos desde corta edad y prometimos unir nuestras vidas cuando ambos evolucionáramos, yo me le adelanté al toparme con una piedra Alba, pero sólo era cuestión de esperarla… pero todo cambió ese día.

El día del que hablo es importante. Fue el día que el bisharp raptó a mi amada. Traté de detenerlo pero me venció humillantemente. Me vi impotente ante la situación, lo peor fue ver la cara de mi amada muerta de miedo mientras desaparecía en el horizonte.

Era obvio, nunca podría ganarle al bisharp, tal vez si entrenaba duro, pero no tenía tiempo, no iba a entrenar tranquilamente mientras mi amada sufría. Tomé una decisión.

Hace tiempo escuché una leyenda en el bosque. Un pokemon dedicado a las artes oscuras, y por el precio justo podía otorgarte poder, una fuerza inimaginable. Me interné entre un bosque lleno de árboles secos, corrí lo más que pude sin dejar de pensar en mi amada, hasta que llegué a una pequeña cabaña mal trecha hecha de madera. Justo como decían las historias.

Esa horrible cabaña de madera despedía humos negros de entre sus grietas en la madera. Una casucha muy descuidada sin duda. Entré y la puerta rechinó terriblemente, sonó como gritos de desesperación. Mi mente estaba tan distraída con la ansiedad que me invadía, que no le di importancia y me introduje en el lugar.

Adentro de la cabaña había un enorme caldero en el centro de la habitación, en el cual fácilmente podría caber un snorlax, a su lado, un pokemon muy extraño, cubierto de pies a cabeza con muchas telas mal tejidas, parecía como una gran muñeca de trapo hecha por algún sastre amateur. Extendió una mano que salió de dentro de la tela, esta extremidad era de piel clara, sin garras ni pelo, en retrospectiva aquel ser sobrenatural tal vez no era un pokemon para nada.  
"Tú. Quieres poder," Afirmó él. Hubiera saltado de la impresión sino hubiese estado tan ocupado sumergido entre preocupaciones.

Le expliqué a él toda la situación y como es que quería tener el poder para detener al bisharp. "¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?" Me dijo con voz lúgubre. Le aseguré que nada era demasiado, yo estaba dispuesto a todo para salvar a mi amada.

De pronto, el inmenso caldero del centro se iluminó dejando ver un espeso líquido verde en su interior, que empezó a formar un remolino lentamente. De entre las muchas telas, una mano sacó un magickarp, lo sostuvo sobre esa sopa verde e inesperadamente otra mano atravesó totalmente al magickarp con un puñal. Las entrañas del pokemon se vertieron sobre el líquido verde y un humo negro llenó la habitación. La escena no fue nada grata, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada porque todo ese humo envolvió todo mi cuerpo y un tremendo dolor, sentí como si cada parte de mi ser ardiera en fuego.

Lo siguiente que supe era que me encontraba frente al bisharp, se veía molesto. Todo mi cuerpo se vio como humo, pero terminó de disiparse y tenía otra apariencia, una muy curiosa. Mi anterior condición de galladle palidecía ante mi nueva forma.  
Mi cuerpo, ahora teñido de un color azul oscuro completamente, alrededor de mi pecho una coraza dorada con hombreras que terminan en punta en cada extremo, mis piernas cubiertas también por placas de oro, y mis brazos, oh, un cambio total, fuertes antebrazos áureos de los que salen brillantes filos hechos de luz pura, un imponente fulgor verde. Además, por algún motivo desconocido para mí, un jarrón de barro estuvo a mi lado, este emitió un aura verde que se unía a mi cuerpo con un largo hilo intangible del mismo color. Pero más que todo eso, poder. Un poder superior a todo lo que antes conocí, una fuerza mayor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Estábamos en un lugar a gran altura y hecho de piedra gris, como dentro de una alta torre, fue ahí cuando la vi, ella también estaba ahí. Mi amada tardó un poco en reconocerme, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría, su mirada ahora estaba repleta de esperanza. Ahora sí tenía mi victoria asegurada.

La batalla comenzó y de verdad el bisharp no era más un digno rival, sus rasguños eran certeros, pero no me causaron el menor daño. Apenas blandí un filoso haz de luz en mi brazo, el bisharp voló por los aires para estrellarse contra los muros de roca. Pude haberlo acabado ahí mismo… … no lo hice. Quería jugar con él primero, humillarlo como él me humilló. El bisharp malherido trató de correr por la habitación de piedra, seguro que el miedo lo invadió porque no podía escapar de mí, por accidente, él golpeó el jarrón. El jarrón cayó y de este salió un magickarp eviscerado, bañado en sangre.

Cuando el pokemon muerto salió del jarrón, el hilo intangible en mi cuerpo desapareció junto con el aura verde, y con eso mi poder también lo hizo. Pude sentir como mi energía se desvanecía, casi no podía moverme. El condenado bisharp aprovechó para patearme mientras yacía en el suelo sin poder mover un músculo para detenerlo.

Realmente pensé que ahí sería el fin, realmente lo pensé, pero un hilo verde se unió a mi cuerpo de nuevo y todo mi poder regresó de golpe. Asesté una cuchillada precisa a la cabeza del bisharp, acabando así con su vida.

Quité la sangre de ese pokemon inmundo de sobre mi brazo, noté que extrañamente el jarrón estuvo de nuevo de pie y rodeado de esa aura verde. No le presté mucha atención, era hora de salir de ahí, salir con mi amada en brazos para vivir felices juntos… no la encontré en la habitación.

El cadáver del magickarp en suelo me hizo buscar en el último lugar que no había visto… confirmé mi peor miedo. Ella estaba ahí, adentro del jarrón, piel pálida, bañada en sangre. Grité lleno de dolor, mi voz se desgarró después de gritar durante lo que parecieron horas.

Sin ella, ya no había nada, la vida sin ella no vale vivirse. No lo pensé un segundo y con mi fuerza destruí el jarrón en mil pedazos de un solo golpe.  
Y morí… o eso es lo que creí.

Pero no. No morí. Después desperté en otro lugar, y en otro, y en otro, siempre distintos lugares, siempre distintas personas, y siempre un jarrón distinto a mi lado, un jarrón que me acecha. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, sólo puedo obedecer lo que me dicen, me piden que haga cosas, cosas horribles a humanos y pokemon, todos con ansias de venganza, de odio e ira, he hecho cosas horribles, ¡no puedo controlarlo, lo siento! Yo no quiero, ¡no quiero nada de esto! Siempre que termino de hacer lo que me piden, destruyó el jarrón, con la esperanza de que esta vez sí muera, ¡pero no! ¡Siempre regreso! ¡Por favor, que esto pare! ¡Yo sólo quiero…! Quiero estar con ella.


End file.
